When misshapps happen (This is how could of this happened renamed)
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Kai goes to get Nya some berries for her new recipe, but as almost eveyone knows, Kai isn't sent on lots of berry picking trips. What will happen when Nya taste tests that berry? What could posibly go wrong? If you don't like, don't read. JayxNya.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought about this, and decided to write it. Please no cuss words in your reviews or I will report it as abuse. Thank you.**

_(Nya POV)_

I was making a new recipe, and I sent out Kai to get the berries I needed. Once he came back, I tasted them to make sure, and they were correct. I put them in the pot, and Kai went off to do whatever a Kai does. Well, I was about to bring it out for lunch when my stomach felt funny. Then I ran to the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. Jay just so happened to pass by and see me. He walked in with concern on his face. "Nya, are you alright?" he asked. I nodded, even though I wasn't. I didn't want him to worry over me. He didn't seem to by it. "Nya, you can tell me. I'm here to help." He said and sat on the floor next to me. "What the heck is going on?" Kai asked walking in, "Did you get me sister pregnant?!" Kai yelled and glared at Jay. "No, he didn't." I said and then realized what was going on. "Kai, did you by chance get those berries by the fog river?" I asked while I was trembling. "Why yes, I did. Why is that important?" he questioned. I could not believe it; Kai just gave me that one berry.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, it was short. But I just want to wait for some of you to read this, and tonight, I'm writing chapter 2. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up, did anyone guess what the berry is going to do? Read to get the answer.**

_(Nya POV)_

I knew I should of sent Lloyd, he is way better at finding the right berries. "Nya, what is it? Why is you having the wrong berry bad?" Kai asked me. "You gave me, me, the-" "The pregnant berry. I researched them, they make all woman who eat it will become pregnant. All guys who eat it, will just throw up." Zane cut in while walking in. "What?" Jay asked Zane looking at him. Zane nodded and Kai's eyes widened. "Who is gonna be the dad?" Kai asked as he backed up, "Don't look at me, I can't stand crying, poopy, wiggly babies." "Cole, Lloyd and I are all not so cclose to Nya to be the father, that leaves Jay." Zane said. "But, I know nothing about raising a child. What am I supposed to do?" Jay said scared as he looked from Zane, to Kai, to me. I smiled. "You'd be fine." I said to him. Then I went to my room to think about this. How could of this happened? Oh yeah, Kai not knowing about different berries was the problem. He is't too smart about that.

**Sorry about the short chapter, my computer has to shut down to update something, but I will write more later when I can. Thanks! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't updated on many of my stories, I just have been having a bad week with allergies, school, and being sick. But I am going to try and write with my allergies, but I think I can do it. Enjoy!**

_(Kai POV)_

I am an ideot.

_(Jay POV)_

I really hope I know what I'm getting into. What if I'm bad at helping? What if I make it worse? What if-ok, I really gotta stop asking myself these questions. I walked down the hall to see Zane, maybe he could help. "Zane? Are you in here?" I asked as I knocked on the door to his room. Zane opened the door, and smiled. "Yes Jay, what is it?" he asked. "I just wanted to know if you can help me. I need help on the baby thing. What if I'm not good at it?" I asked. "I see, come in. I can help." Zane said and let me in.

_(Nya POV)_

I was just so worried. What if I can't raise a child. What gender is it? All these questions spun around my head making me dizzy. I stopped it all, and went out to think it over outside. After a while of just sitting on the deck, I saw a big cloud of purple smoke. I didn't know what it was, so I ran back inside and told the others. "What do you think it could be?" I asked. "I don't know, but lets find out." Cole said and Cole, Lloyd, and Kai ran out to see. I didn't know where Jay or Zane were, but I was needed on deck, so I went out to see what it was.

**Sorry for the shortish chapter, I just wanted it to end off this chapter with this ending. Thanks to my reviewers! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that I was not updating. I was sick for a long time, and just this Saturday, I had a 100.8 feaver. Well, now with the story.**

_? pov_

"Remember what we came for!" I shouted back to my army. "Yeah!" they all said in inusion. They all were either to stupid, or too serious. We reached the flying boat thingy when we were automaticly attacked by a black thingy, a green thingy, a red thingy, a gold thingy, and a giant mechanic thingy. So what? We aren't that educated back where we came from.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" the red thingy asked. "We here to take... uh... please hold!" I said. I then took a piece of paper from my helper and read the name on it. " Ecnahc Ayn." I said. "Uhhhhh, no one here is named that." the black thingy said. "Sir, that is Nya Chance." one of my warriors said. "Ohhhhhhh. Well we have come for Nya Chance." **(****A.N. Chance in the last name I gave Kai and Nya because Flamely is just too silly.) **I said. The thingys seemed to have a thingy named Nya Chance because they all looked more protective.

_ Cole pov_

"Why do you want Nya?" I asked them. "Whose Nya? We are here for Nya Chance." the weirdo said. His skin was orange with sparkles all over and he had long intenas hanging out of his ears. His eyes were little balls of blackness and they seemed to peirce right into my soul. They didn't seem so bright either. "Well then I meant Nya Chance. Why do you want Nya Chance?" I asked again hoping maybe they now would understand. "Our king says we must get her or the world will end. So wherever Nya Chance is, please hand her over." he said. "What would we get in return?" Sensei asked him. "I will garentee you, and all of ninjago's safety." he said. Sensei shook his head no to me. "No, we can take care of ninjago and our selves from whatever is to come." I said. "No,no,no, you do not understand. There is an evil that only we can handle is you give us Nya Chance, that can be garenteed, even for Nya Chance." he said. Nya then did something stupid and crazy. She got out of the armor and took of her body armor. Now she was just in her regular day clothes and walked over to them. "I am handing my self over to you for the sake of my friends, family, and all of ninjago." she said, and they cuffed her, and he handed her to his helper. "Thank you for your trade, now you are garenteed to have a safe world." he said, and they all left on their flying motercyles. Just as the purple smoke was out of site, Jay and Zane came up. "Oh where have you two been? We could of needed some help. But no you two had to play tea party." Kai said eaisly to notice that he was upset. "Sorry brother, but we were busy dicussing about how to take care of the baby Nya is going to have." Zane said. "Hey, in speaking of Nya, where is she?" Jay asked. "These weird people took her, well she went willingly. They needed her for something and said that in return, they would garentee the safety of us and ninjago from something we wouldn't be able to defeat." I explained. "Oh Cole, you forgot to ask them one question before you let Nya walk over to them." Jay said. "What is that?" I asked him. "How long are they gonna keep her! A day a few hours, or even forever!" jay explained to me. "Opps. You're right. Now we have to go after them." I said, and we all squished onto the mega dragon. Well really only Lloyd, me, Jay, Kai, and Zane. Then we all went off after the cloud of purple of smoke that was really easy to spot since it was flying higher than the buildings. But just before we reached it, they were sucked into a portal. We raced in right before the portal closed and then everything was all quiet and bright.

**Oh no! Where are the ninja!? As you can see I'm trying bit by bit to make my chapters longer. Please R&R! It will get more interesting once the baby is born. Now here area few questions I have for you people and please give me answers in your reveiws!**

**1: Wht gender do you think the baby is? Boy or Girl?**

**2: Where do you think the portal leads to?**

**3: Is this a good story? It is ok to be honest, I don't mind. It will give me pointers on where I need to fix things. Thanks for all feedback! :)**

**And 4: R&R! Thanks to all my followers, faroriters, and reveiwers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all my reveiwers, and to let you all know, no twins. The baby will be born soon! So you all just hang on! :)**

_ Kai pov_

What the brick happned?! I looked around, and saw the others just getting up as well. I could notice the mega dragon's wing was hurt. Since it was just laying there and had a big gash in its wing. Lloyd used up all the time in the world to bandage it, then the mega dragon hid in a cave nearby as we went of to find Nya. We were just about to cross a hall, when two warriors walked by. "Me glad we get Nya Chance for King." one of them said. "Yeah, it really easy to trick the thingys." the other said. Once they passed, I said, "I knew we shouldn't of trusted them." I said to the others. "Whatever, let's just find Nya, and get out of here." Lloyd said. We all crossed the hall and into a round big room. A big rectangular table was in the middle, and a boiling pot of mushy stew on a fire on the other side. We all continued into another big room. The only thing different was the room was square. many beds hung from the ceiling, and on the ground were little chairs with tables next to them. Covering the sides, were rows, and rows of booksheles with books about planets, dirt, space, and many others. We kept going until we reached a room that was the biggest, and was shaped like a triangle. At the point it was a man on a big throne. The throne was gold, and was on a cloud. Warriors were all around him, and Nya was at his right in a cylinder shaped contaner. "There's Nya!" Jay wispered to me. "I know, but how are we gonna get to her?" I asked the others. "I know how." Lloyd said pointing to the ceiling. On the ceiling hung llarge drapping chains. perfect. We climbed behind drapes on the walls. I was not surprised that they didn't notice us because they seem so stupid. We slide around closer to him and were ready for anything. Once we got to the top, we grabbed onto the chains and crawled right over the king guy. We took out our elemental blades, and at the same time, shot it was the king.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, and all the warriors looked up at us and started climbing the walls. "Get Nya, we'll hold them off." Cole said to Jay and me. We started our way to Nya and we jumped down onto the container. We jumped to the ground and we saw the king knocked out lying on his throne. I looked at the container which held Nya and a button next to the container. Below the button said **TO ****OPEN THE CONTAINER NEXT TO THIS BUTTON, CLICK THIS BUTTON.** So I pressed the button and the container opened which let out Nya.

"Don't let them take the Nya!" one warrior saod and a small fleet of warriors charged after us. "Get Nya outa here!" Jay screamed. So I put her on my back and I ran to the cave where the dragon was. Hopefully its wing was better cause we needed to get out of here. I put Nya in the saddle and called for the others.

"Guys! Let's go! Nya's ready to go!" I yelled. Then I saw them come running around the corner and hop on and we found the portol and we left there as fast as we could. Nya was still out, but once we reached the bounty, we got her to the medical bay.

"Will she be ok?" I asked Sensei. "Just needs some rest, a couple bandages, and she'll be fine." he said. "Ok. I'll visit her later." I said and went off to the guys' room and Then Zane asked me and Cole something. "Hey is it just me or Jay and Lloyd absent?" Oh...dang...we left them back at the headcourters of the creatures.

_? POV_

I walked into the medical bay and looked at the girl. Fine, we can play dirty. You take her back, and we keep your blue and green ninja. So, HAHAHAHA HA!

_Nobodies POV_

So then the figure walked out and the ninja left for a bad surprise when they find it in exactly 34 hours, 23 minutes, and 45 seconds.

**So there! And to remind you all, no twins! Cause is it just me or do people ALWAYS make Jay and Nya have twins? Well I have some questions...**

**1. What is the time things gonna do?**

**2. How are they gonna get Jay and Lloyd back?**

**3. Will Nya be alive at the end of this story?**

**Thanks! R&R!**


End file.
